


Singing in the Shower

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Bucky and You are the only ones left in the coed house for the holidays. You discover you can hear him singing in the shower...among other things...





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> My submission into jurassicbarnes's Winter writing challenge. My prompt was 'I can hear you when you sing in the shower… I can also hear when you, well, you know, in the shower.' and I chose Bucky Barnes.

Christmas holidays. Nearly everyone had gone home for the break. There were still a few stragglers who stayed. You and Bucky were the only two housemates left in the Co-ed dorm. The first three days you didn’t really see much of each other. You locked yourself in your room with some books you’d been dying to read. You only emerged to eat and pee. Bucky wasn’t much different. When he wasn’t rooted in front of the 64’ in the great room, he was locked in his room.  
The fourth night, you tossed a pizza in the oven and took the whole thing back to your room. You finally had time to binge Stranger Things season 2 and you were not wasting the opportunity. You lay in your belly and queued up the first episode. That’s when you heard it: Bucky Barnes singing in the shower. You nearly dumped the greasy pizza on your favorite sheets. He belted out the lyrics to Def Leppard ‘Pour Some Sugar on me’. And if you were honest, he was pretty good. You listened for a verse and chorus before popping your ear buds in to give him privacy.  
The fifth night, you felt social enough to leave your door open. Not that Bucky would stop to chat. He kept to himself when Steve Rogers wasn’t around. Now, Steve Rogers by himself was a wet dream. And Bucky Barnes by himself was one too. But the pair of them together, instant wet panties. Sometimes, it was hard to live under the same roof as them. But they were nice guys, which was hard to come by when you looked like they did.  
Bucky nodded on his way to the bathroom. You waved in response. The shower started then so did his singing, Bon Jovi tonight. You found yourself humming along and singing softly, smiling as you scrolled through your social media. Then the singing stopped but the shower didn’t. There was thump against the adjoining wall that startled you. You sat up a little more but froze. As if he had his head pressed against the wall, you could hear him moaning and saying things like ‘oh right there, doll’, ‘just like that’, ‘oh fuck, don’t stop’. You swallowed. Not only could you hear Bucky Barnes sing in the shower, you could hear him jerking off.  
The sixth night, you promised yourself you wouldn’t listen. That you’d leave after he sang the song. John Mellencamp…then he started moaning and panting. You could practically see him in your mind, tugging on his cock as he fucked the air. You whimpered. Your hands wandered down to grab your breasts. When you realized you’d slipped your fingers into your panties, it was time to go. Where? You didn’t know. But away from him.  
The seventh night, as soon as the shower kicked on, you were on your feet and out the door.  
The eighth night, it took you by surprise. You’d taken a nap after a romp in the snow. You didn’t know Bucky had watched you playing, wondering if he’d ever get the courage to talk to you in more than just passing. When you woke up, the shower made you think it was raining but a look out the window corrected that. The sun hung so low in the sky, it had nearly set. Bucky sang Eddie Money. And one of your favorite songs too, Take me home tonight.  
Your lips curled into a smile. He had a nice singing voice and you sang along softly because you knew every single word. Then the singing stopped like it always did. And his moaning and grunting began. This is time, you didn't stop your hand from slipping into your panties. His sounds and the thought of him naked and wet on the other side of the wall had you wet. You knew just the way to touch yourself, not even bothering to finger yourself. You rubbed your clit in circular motions putting the right pressure and speed and you were so wet. You gripped your breast, imaging Bucky pushing you up against the tile wall of the shower and fucking you from behind.  
"Oh fuck..." You shuddered as you came, biting your lip and squeezing your breast hard. You lay there panting, staring at the ceiling. You felt slightly dirty. You should have gotten up and left like every other time but you hadn't. The shower turned off. You pretended to be asleep when you heard the door open and his heavy steps in the hall. They paused outside your door. Fuck! Had he heard you? Was he going to tell you off?  
Bucky knocked softly on the door then opened it a crack. "Doll, you awake?" He waited a beat. You lay there under the blankets, terrified he could hear your rabbiting heart. When you didn't answer, he shut the door quietly and continued onto his room.  
The ninth night, you hit fuck it. You couldn't take another night of sexual frustration at the hands of Bucky fucking Barnes. So instead, you dressed in a some soft and sexy yet comfy and unassuming pajamas.  
"Bucky!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need your help!" Buck paused the game he'd been playing and walked into the kitchen. You were knelt on the kitchen counter, trying to dislodge the large mixing bowl from the space above the cabinets and not having much luck. You gave a jerk and lost your balance on the counter.  
Bucky darted forward and caught you as you started to fall. "That was a close one."  
"Thank you, Buck."  
He blushed, setting you on your feet. "Here. Let me." He stood on chair to get the height he needed and got the bowl. "What ya making?"  
You took it and rinsed it out then wiped it out. "Christmas cookies. Wanna help?"  
"Sure. Let me go save my game."  
You glanced over your shoulder as he left the room then cued up your playlist. You began to measure ingredients and pour them into the pair of bowls, singing along to first 'Pour some sugar on me'. 'Livin' on Prayer' was halfway over by the time you heard Bucky's footsteps pause in the doorway. You danced around the kitchen. 'Little pink houses' started as you set the kettle on the stove and turned the oven on to pre-heat it.  
"Want some coco?"  
"S-sure." He glanced at the bluetooth speaker. "I didn't know you like 80s rock."  
You shrugged. "I like a lot of music." You began to make the hot chocolate. Bucky watched quietly. The next song came on. The Eddie Money song. Bucky sucked in his breath. "Bucky, can you get a couple mugs?"  
"Sure." His voice was soft. The legs of the barstool scraped. He set the mugs on the counter. "Doll-"  
"I can hear you when you sing in the shower… I can also hear when you, well, you know, in the shower." Your eyes flicked to his dick, which twitched at the glance.  
"Fuck. I'm sorry I shouldn't-"  
You laughed. "What are you sorry for? I should be sorry. I tried to leave the room whenever you-" Again, you glanced at his dick."  
"I thought you said you could hear."  
"I can."  
Bucky's lips twitched then he smiled. He reached blindly and turned off the burner then moved the hot chocolate off the heat. He couldn't say where this rush of confidence came from. At least with you, you always disarmed him. He felt like you saw through is charm. He stepped into you. "Tell me what you hear."  
You swallowed but didn't step back. "I hear you singing."  
He hummed in response. "The playlist?"  
You blushed. "I had to."  
"Go on." He hands rested on your waist.  
"Then I hear you moaning and talking softly."  
"What do I say?"  
You looked at him like 'fucking seriously' but he just looked at you with eyebrow raised, waiting. Whether it was intentional or not, you said the next with breathless feeling. It turned Bucky on to no end, his cock swelling to full length in the his sweatpants. "Oh god, yes, right there, doll. Oh fuck, you take me so well. Just like that...don't stop."  
Bucky leaned down, his lips hovering a breath away from yours. Your head tilted back, lips parting in invitation. "That sounds about right...but you missed something."  
"I did?"  
"You did." He licked his lips then moaned, slipping his arm around your waist and pulling you against him. "Oh god Y/N, fuck baby, you feel so good." You swallowed. "It's you...I'm thinking of you in the shower."  
You smiled and it made him pause. "Oh thank fuck for that."  
He blinked then laughed. "That wasn't the reaction I was going for. But that works."  
"It should. Now I don't feel to fucking creepy for playing with myself."  
He startled. "What?" You blushed and bit your bottom lip. He groaned. "Oh doll, that is the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard."  
You stepped into him. "How about we say fuck the coco, fuck the cookies and go fuck each other?"  
"Sounds good to me." He grinned. You screamed in surprise when he threw you over his shoulder. You couldn't stop the laughter as he ran up the stairs singing 'Merry Christmas to me'.


End file.
